


the greatest loves of all time are over now

by sadtunes



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/M, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Unrequited Love, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes
Summary: Daisy Johnson is entirely, undoubtedly in love with Jemma Simmons.But Jemma Simmons is in love with Leopold Fitz, and that is something that will never,everchange.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111856
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	the greatest loves of all time are over now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(she) means everything to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194847) by [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto). 



> Happy Birthday May! Sorry this is kinda late in the day,, I don't even know if it's still your birthday wherever you are,,,
> 
> Have some *fun* unrequited skimmons (yes I am aware Q wrote you something similar but this idea has been in my head for a g e s. so.)
> 
> On a...sappy note- May, you've been such a sweet friend to me and you're just?? so nice?? i do not understand. anyway ily and i hope you enjoy this. Apologies for the possible mistakes because this was written...in like, one hour.

Daisy Johnson doesn't know many things. She doesn’t know why the roman empire fell (she has far more important things to do then memorize facts about old empires. Sue her.), she doesn’t know which enzyme is used in a polymerase chain reaction (Jemma had tried to explain but Daisy really can't be blamed for getting… distracted.), she doesn’t even know who her parents are (ok, that one wasn’t her fault, getting dropped on the doorsteps of an orphanage was not exactly something she could  _ control _ ).

Needless to say, most things about her life were uncertain.

But, she did know one thing for sure.

  
  


Daisy Johnson is entirely, undoubtedly in love with Jemma Simmons.

  
  


She didn’t fall in love with her at first sight, or anything cheesy like that. Though- one has to admit it wouldn’t have been hard, Simmons’ shy smile and nerd qualities making her endearing. No, Daisy was quite… indifferent towards Jemma, in the beginning. The small girl walked into the classroom and for a brief second there was…  _ something _ . A flicker of interest, a frozen moment when Daisy looked at her and saw something  _ different _ . And then Jemma Simmons sat in the front left corner desk by the window and melted into the crowd and Daisy stamped down that interest and continued zoning out for the rest of class.

And then one day Jemma Simmons sat next to her at lunch and helped her with her science homework because Daisy never actually  _ eats _ the food they serve at school, instead choosing to do her homework- contrary to popular belief she didn’t  _ want _ to fail her classes. Jemma Simmons sat next to her and helped her with homework and didn’t let Daisy ignore her and practically forced her into friendship.

And Daisy fell in love.

So maybe it  _ was _ love at first sight- because the first time Jemma walked into the classroom she didn’t really  _ see _ her, only saw another soul in roaming through the dredged hell that is high school- only saw another person soon to be forced into an overrated clique. No, Daisy first saw Jemma when she leaned over to peer at the page- close enough that Daisy could smell her floral perfume- and finished chewing on a piece of grape before telling her that  _ ‘Yes, rRNA  _ was _ in fact used in the gene expression process’ _ .

Daisy didn’t care much for science and planned on bullshitting her way through the assignment, but she’d never felt more interested in a subject than when it was rambled about from Jemma’s lips. 

So yes, maybe it was love at first sight, because the first time Daisy Johnson  _ saw _ Jemma Simmons- she was done for.

It took her a while to realize what she was feeling. A very, _ very  _ long while because she was a useless lesbian (bi, technically, but it doesn’t have the same ring to it) and if they were known for anything it was endless pining and obliviousness. When she did finally realize, however, her heart was broken before she even realized it was in danger of falling apart. 

Because Daisy also knew something else.

  
  


Jemma Simmons was entirely, undoubtedly  _ in love _ with Leopold Fitz.

  
  


It was the most true thing she’d ever known. The two were  _ soulmates _ \- and anyone with eyes could see that.

Daisy saw it in secret smiles and eyes locked for too long. She saw it in stammering words and hands accidentally brushing together. She saw it in everything and everything and she never stopped seeing it because Jemma Simmons was like the sun- so beautiful- so bright- and though it hurt, Daisy couldn’t look away.

So Daisy hid her love and smiled when Jemma gushed about him and teased whenever there was a hint of a blush and cheered and laughed and grinned and pretended to be happy when Jemma told her he finally, _ finally _ asked her out.

And there was no space to be sad or depressed or morose. There was no space to push Jemma away or slowly remove herself from the friendship or try to put up a wall around her heart. There was no space because Jemma was always there, steady and slow and  _ her best friend _ and Jemma Simmons loved her, Daisy knew, and Jemma Simmons would never let her go. 

So Daisy couldn’t try and pull away, because Jemma would be there, asking what was wrong and why was she crying and  _ ‘please Dais, I just want to help, just tell me what’s wrong-’ _ and Daisy could never break Jemma’s heart so she stayed and she pretended that with every passing second Jemma wasn’t breaking her own.

It’s a slow kind of torture, watching the one you love with someone else. It’s the type of wound that never heals over, never scabs, never fades. It’s a knife being plunged in  _ over and over _ and it’s bleeding out slowly, silently and no one ever knows that you’re  _ dying. _

Daisy wants to say that it doesn’t matter because all she wants is for Jemma to be happy, all she wants is for her best friend ( _ best friend friend friend- she doesn’t want to be just friends) _ to be okay- it doesn’t matter- her broken heart will heal- Jemma’s smiles are a balm to the ache-

And none of that is true because Daisy wants her to be happy but Daisy wants Jemma to be happy with  _ her _ . 

  
  


Daisy is seventeen and in love and in over her head and so,  _ so _ stupid because it’s a cold winter day where they’re snuggled together in Jemma’s room and the laptop is propped against a pillow playing  _ Doctor Who  _ when Daisy does the most idiotic thing she has ever done in her entire life. Daisy is half asleep and buried in warmth and her skin is  _ burning _ at the point where her and Jemma are cuddled together. Daisy is half asleep and still nursing a hangover from the party she wasn’t supposed to go to last night- from the beer she’s too young to drink. 

Daisy is all that and more and all she can blame is herself when she looks up and sees Jemma already staring at her with this  _ look _ in her eyes that Daisy can’t place and a small smile she can’t decipher and Daisy leans up and presses their lips together.

There is a moment- before Jemma pulls away- before she loses her best friend- before she ruins her own life- before she can see the tears in Jemma’s eyes- before Jemma is shaking her head slowly, quietly- before she hears her name uttered softly, quietly one last time- before anything else registers-

There is a single moment, where Daisy is  _ kissing _ Jemma and all of time stands still in solidarity.

There is a single moment, Daisy thinks, later, before it was all over- a moment where Daisy Johnson is in love with Jemma Simmons, and Jemma Simmons loves her back.

Everything is _ over over over- _ but Daisy will always, always have that single moment.   
  


It’s a cold comfort, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not very proud of this, but it is scandalous that I only have like... one other skimmons fic so I had to fix that :P (technically not skimmons but- semantics)


End file.
